Question: Last week, Stephanie and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 48.52 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 29.24 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Stephanie in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Luis was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Luis was 19.28 seconds faster than Stephanie.